Changes Never Cease
by dulcislunae9496
Summary: The sequel to A Change at Hogwarts!
1. The Last Days of Summer

**Hey guys! We're baack! Here is the first chapter to the sequel for A Change at Hogwarts. R&R!**

**Chapter 1: The Last Days of Summer**

"Ginny wait up!" I heard Kristin yelling after me. The holiday was almost over and we were enjoying our last days at the Burrow.

"C'mon!" I yelled giggling. We were running through the orchard on our way to the pond.

I reached the pond and stopped, looking at the glistening water. I sighed and sat down putting my feet in.

"Watch out!" Kristin said running up behind me and pushing me in.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to be angry but laughed instead. She giggled and I pulled her in. Harry and Hermione came up joining in the laughing.

**Harry's POV**

I loved her so much. She always lights up my day and makes everyone smile. I smiled when she pulled Kristin into the pond. They beckoned for Hermione and me to come in too. We looked at each other and Hermione smiled, jumping in.

_Later…_

I came out to get Ginny for supper and found her plucking an apple off a tree in the orchard. She looked at the apple and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," I said and she looked up at me. "Supper's ready."

"Okay." She replied brushing the tear away. I took her hand and smiled. More tears started to roll down her cheeks and I enveloped her in my arms. She stayed there for a couple minutes before pulling away, but still in my arms.

"I love you." She whispered, smiling.

"I love you, too, Gin." I answered lifting her chin, kissing her.

We walked through the back door to the kitchen where delicious smells hit our noses. Hermione and Ron were finishing the last touches on supper and we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ginny said as I set the table. She opened the door to find Cedric standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Cedric!" Ginny exclaimed hugging him. "Come in!"

"Hey, Gin. Thanks for having me over." He said stepping in.

"Cedric! Good to see you, come on in, supper's ready." Hermione said setting the food on the table.

**Kristin's POV**

"Cedric!" I heard Ginny exclaim as I was upstairs washing up.

_Great…_ I thought. I slowly made my steps down the stairs as quiet as I possibly could, a part of me dreading seeing him, but the other part missing my friend. I walked in the kitchen and greeted him.

"Hey, Ced." I said smiling at him.

"Hey Kristin." He said returning a soft smile. I looked into his blue-gray eyes and I could tell that they missed me too.

We took our seats at the table and loaded our plates, laughing talking, and having a good time.

"So, Ced how was your holiday?" Hermione asked him.

"Eh, it was alright, I suppose." He said looking down at his plate.

"I bet you were spending most of your time with Vanessa, eh?" Ron asked him and he and Harry shared a laugh.

"Umm… no actually, we broke up near the beginning of the holiday." He said and my head bolted up.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well we kept getting in to fights and she was super clingy." Cedric said looking down at his plate.

"I'm sorry." I replied giving him a sad smile.

"Don't be" he said, "You were right she was a bitch I don't know why I didn't see it before." At that every ones head popped up and stared at him. Did he just say that _I_ was right… Damn he never admits when he's wrong. After we finished eating Ginny Hermione and I cleaned up.

"So… Ced seemed happy to see you." Hermione said.

"Really, happy." Ginny added with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and continued to clean.

"What do you not like him anymore?" Ginny questioned.

"You were smitten with him for a while." Hermione added.

I sighed "That's the point I liked him for a while and it didn't go anywhere so now I just think of him as a friend… Don't get me wrong I still care for him… but not like that. I've moved on."

"So what you're saying is that you _don't_ like him anymore?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny that is what I'm saying! I've moved on." We finished cleaning in silence, when we were done we went into the living room with everyone else.

**Ginny's POV**

Cedric went home later that night after we talked and caught up over the holiday. We went to bed after an eventful day and got up bright and early for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Come on guys! Up and at 'em!" I yelled coming into Ron and Harry's room.

"Unngh—" Ron said rolling over, putting his pillow over his head. Harry groaned, too.

"Come on, Ron, Harry! Rise…" I said jumping on Ron, "and SHINE!"

"Bloody Hell, Ginny! Okay I'm up, I'm up!" Ron mumbled getting out of bed and going to wash up. I turned back to Harry, who still hadn't moved, and smirked.

"Harry…" I whispered, "Time to get up." He rolled over on his stomach, face shoved in his pillow.

"Come on, time to get up or we're going to be late." I leaned down until my face was next to his ear. "Come on, love." I kissed his ear. When he showed no signs of movement I huffed.

"Fine then," I said turning around to leave. Just as I reached the door it slammed quickly.

"Oh, no you don't." Harry said. I turned around looking into his piercing green eyes and he kissed me passionately.

I broke the kiss after some time and smacked him playfully.

"Get ready, love." I giggled.

"Fine." He said giving another quick kiss before going to wash up.

I went downstairs to find Ron, Fred, and George talking to Bill.

"Bill! When did you get here?" I asked him, hugging him.

"Just a few moments ago." He said hugging me back. "Is everyone ready?"

"No, Harry is still getting ready." I answered.

"Well, you know, he would be ready faster if you spent less time snogging." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, you." I said glaring at him. He grinned at me.

In a few minutes we were all ready and went on our way. We were halfway walking through the forest when we came across Amos Diggory.

"Mr. Diggory! Good to see you!" Bill said shaking his hand.

"Bill, my boy! Good to see you too, good to see you too! I trust you've been well?"

"Yes, sir. Business is good." Bill replied.

"Good! Good." Amos turned to us. "Is everyone ready to go then?" he asked and we nodded.

Just then, Cedric came down from a tree and landed in front of Kristin. She yelped and fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry! Here," Cedric said offering her his hand.

"It's fine." She said laughing it off as he helped her up. Hermione and I exchanged a look.

**Cedric's POV**

"Hey, dad, they're coming!" I shouted down from the branch. I looked down to see Bill, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Kristin coming towards my dad. I looked down at Kristin and she was laughing with Ginny and Hermione as my dad and Bill talked. I can't believe that I didn't realize how much I liked her until now. When I saw that we were going on our way, I jumped down from the branch.

"Ah!" Kristin yelped falling down.

"I'm so sorry! Here," I said offering her my hand.

"It's fine." She said laughing as she took my hand. I helped her up and her hazel eyes sparkled. I smiled and we caught up with the others. We came up to everyone holding onto a boot.

"Why is everyone surrounding that boot." She asked me.

"It's a portkey, Kristin." I told her. She just looked at me with a blank stare. "It's an object that's programmed to go to a certain location."

"Ohhh got it."

"Kristin, Ced grab on to the boot." Bill yelled at us. We grabbed on and felt a tug below my bellybutton and then we were flying through the air. When we landed Kristin landed on top of me.

"Sorry, Ced." She mumbled while blushing. She rolled off of me and we stood up she gave me a small smile and I felt my face get hot. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Harry and Ron winking at me. I gave them a look and turned around to walk up the hill. At the top we got our first look at the Quidditch World Cup.


	2. Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 2: The Quidditch World Match**

**Kristin's POV**

We walked up the hill and say what looked like a fair. There were people flying all over and people singing and dancing. We were walking along and came to a small tent.

"Alright here we are." Amos yelled over the crowd. One by one everyone walked in. Harry and I stood outside the tent and looked at each other confused.

"How we all are supposed to fit in-"just then a hand reached out and pulled Harry in. m I looked around and then walked into the tent. The tent was huge and there was plenty of room for all of us.

"Whoa, I love magic." I said in surprise.

"Mhmm." Ginny agreed. I walked in to the kitchen to find Fred and George with their feet on the table.

"Fred, George feet off the table!" Bill chastised them.

"FEET OFF THE TABLE!" they yelled taking their feet off and then putting them right back on.

**Harry's POV**

We unpacked our things and headed out to explore the grounds. Ginny and I were walking a little bit behind the others, holding hands. I brought our hands to my mouth and kissed hers. She looked up and smiled at me kissing me on the lips. We smiled at each other for a moment when we heard Fred yell up ahead.

"Oi! Not in public you two!"

"Yeah, it's bad enough at home we don't need to see it here too." George added. Ginny glared at her brothers and I felt my face get hot.

"Awwww Freddie, he's blushing, how cute!"

"Let's just hope that he doesn't hurt our sister or were gonna have to hurt him." Fred said with a sly smile.

"Why are all the Weasleys violent?" I mumbled and Ginny giggled.

"I love you, Harry." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Gin." I whispered kissing her head.

"Oi, Potter! Getting mushy in public are we?"

Ginny and I turned around to see Seamus Finnigan walking towards us.

"Seamus what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious? I've come to see the Irish win."

"There is where you are wrong, my friend, The Bulgarians are going to win."

We walked up and joined the others at a cart that was selling hats and scarves.

"Hey, everyone… Hi Kristin." He said smiling at her.

"Hey Seamus." Kristin smiled at him. Gunny and I went over to look at scarves. I looked over my shoulder to see Kristin and Seamus talking to each other… hmm…

**Seamus' POV**

"So, Kristin, how was your holiday?" I asked her.

"I went to New York with my dad, which was fun, but then unfortunately I had to go to Paris to visit my mom, which was awful. Then I've spent the past two weeks with the Weasleys."

"Why would Paris be unfortunate to go to?"

"You've never met my mom," she grumbled.

"Still you could go see all of the amazing sites like the Eiffel Tower and Arc De Triomphe!" I smiled at her.

"True and that was the amazing part but I had to see her… Anyway, how was your summer?" she asked me.

"Well it was boring I spent most of my time flying… I plan to try out for the Quidditch team this year."

"Really? Me too! What are you trying out for?"

"I was thinking of trying out for Chaser. How about you?"

"Oh, I want to play Beater, Ginny and Harry have been helping me get better so fingers crossed I make the team." She said smiling raising her hands and crossing her fingers. Wow she's hot, smart, and she plays Quidditch… SCORE!

"Kristen, we're heading back to the tent are you coming?" Diggory walked over placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm coming. So, I'll see you later Seamus." She smiled at me waving goodbye.

"Yeah, later." I gave her a wink and she blushed.

**Ron's POV**

We walked into the stadium to find a huge crowd of people. I have never seen so many people in one place in my life. We started to walk up to our seats. We just kept going up and up and up and up and up.

"Blimey Bill how far up are we!" I yelled over the crowd.

"Let's just say if it rains you'll be the first to know." Said a voice from behind. I looked over my shoulder to find the Malfoys sneering at us.

"Just keep walking kids don't pay them any attention." Bill whispered. Just then Mr. Malfoy put his cane ob Harry's jacket.

"Do enjoy yourself." He sneered. Harry glared at him and we continued to walk up ARGHH!

"See I told you these seats would be worth the walk!" Bill yelled. Just then the Irish flew right over our heads and their mascot appeared in the air made out of fireworks and started to do a jig. The Bulgarians burst through the leprechaun and flew around the stadium. The crowd burst into cheers of KRUM KRUM KRUM!

"Who's that!" Hermione asked me.

"Who's that?! That is only the greatest seeker in the whole world Victor Krum!"

_**After the match…**_

Damn the Irish won but Krum caught the snitch. It was the most epic game of Quidditch I have ever seen in my life. We got back to our tent and Fred and George were doing a jig and singing.

"Hey Ronnie-kinz feel bad about rotting for the Bulgarians yet." Fred laughed.

"Never! Krum is such an amazing player… he's more than an athlete he's an artist!" I yelled

"I think you in love Ron." Ginny teased.

"Shut it!"

"Victor, I love you, Victor I do, when we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Harry, Fred, and George sang. We heard screams coming from outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said.

"It's not the Irish!" Bill came in looking scared. "We need to get to the portkey NOW! Stay together!" We all ran out of the tent to see people screaming and fire spewing throughout the camp. I grabbed Hermione's hand and started to drag her to safety the others were right behind me. I heard Ginny scream and my heart dropped. I turned around and she was trying to push her way back towards the tent. I ran up to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Ginny, we need to go!" I yelled.

"NO! HARRY! We have to go back for him!" She screamed.

"Gin, he will find his way, it will be ok." I dragged her up into the forest.

We got to the forest safely and Ginny clung to me crying into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and tried to sooth her, but she kept crying.


	3. The Dark Mark

**Chapter 3: The Dark Mark**

**Harry's POV**

"It's not the Irish!" Bill yelled. "We need to get to the portkey NOW! Stay together!" We ran out of the tent and saw fire and people running towards the forest. I grabbed Ginny's hand and we ran. We were soon separated by people pushing their way through and I heard Ginny scream my name. I tried to push my way back to her, but the crowd was too thick. I fell down and everything went black.

**Ginny's POV**

"Shh, Ginny." Ron said rubbing my back, "he's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" I asked him sobbing into his chest.

"I just do." He answered.

I looked over at Cedric and he had his arm around Kristin. She had her head on his shoulder, her eyes red.

Just then Bill came running up to us. "The grounds are clear! Let's go search for Harry."

**Harry's POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain in the back of my head. I sat up and looked at the ash and debris around me. I heard someone walking. I looked up and saw a dark figure walking in my direction. The figure kicked the debris and stopped. From what I could see, the figure was a man, but why would he be here? He pulled out his wand.

"_Morsmordre_!" he shouted. A grey smoke appeared in the sky in the shape of skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. I winced in pain as my scar started to burn.

"Harry!" I heard my name being called and the man ran away. I stood up and grabbed my forehead.

"Harry!" I looked up and saw Ginny.

"Gin…" I breathed as she ran into my arms.

"We were so worried!" she said, her voice shaking. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"_Stupefy_!" We heard someone yell as I pulled Ginny down to the ground.

"Stop! That's my sister! Stop!" We heard Bill yell. "Ginny, Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Ginny started.

"Which one of you conjured it?" a man in dark robes pointed his wand at us.

"What?"

"Mr. Crouch, you can't be serious…" Bill started.

"You have been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"They're just kids, Mr. Crouch."

"Crime?" I asked.

"The Dark Mark, Harry. It's _his_ mark." Ginny whispered.

"Those people, tonight, they're his followers." Bill said.

Mr. Crouch turned to the people with him. "All of you, follow me."

"There was a man…" I began, "Over there." I pointed in the direction from where I saw the man.

Mr. Crouch just looked at me and then he ordered everyone to follow him again, and they left.

"A man, Harry? Who?" Bill asked me.

"I dunno. I…I didn't see his face."


	4. The Goblet of Fire

**Here it is our first upload of the year! Hope everyone had an amazing holiday! We certainly did! Not really looking forward to school, but oh well! Enjoy!**

**Love, Maggie and Brooke**

**Chapter 4: The Goblet of Fire**

**Kristin's POV**

We were on the train to Hogwarts the day after the Cup. Hermione was reading an article in the Prophet aloud about the mark in the sky.

"How could the Ministry have not known who conjured the spell? Wasn't there any security or—" Hermione started.

"There were loads." Ron interrupted, "Or, at least that's what Bill said. But that's what's gotten them shaken up, the fact that it happened right under their noses."

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" We heard the trolley lady coming down the hall. She stopped in front of our cabin. Harry, Cedric, and I got up and went outside the cabin to the cart.

"It's strange, isn't it?" I said.

"What is?" Cedric asked.

"This whole 'Dark Mark' thing and all the commotion going on. It's just strange." I said as Harry nodded in agreement. We got our goodies from the trolley lady and just as we were walking back, Cho Chang walked up.

"Hi, Harry!" she said a bit too eagerly if you ask me.

"Um… hey." He said and I could tell he was taken aback. I snickered as Harry's face wore a baffled expression. "That was, umm…hmm… I don't know how to comment on that."

"I know right?" I laughed as Cedric joined in.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked when we walked in the cabin.

"Oh, nothing. Cho was trying to flirt with Harry." I said, barely able to contain my amusement.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked as a smile appeared across her face, and then she started laughing.

"Yeah, it was strange." Harry said scratching his forehead.

Ginny stopped laughing. "It's hurting again, isn't it?" she asked him.

"I'm fine." Harry lied.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this, what you saw at the Cup." Ginny said.

**Hermione's POV**

When we arrived at Hogwarts, we grabbed our stuff off the train and headed to the carriages. We arrived at the castle and went to the Great Hall for the feast. After the filling feast, Professor Dumbledore came to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Before we go to bed I have a few announcements. It is my painful duty to inform you that there will be NO Quidditch this year." The hall erupted into a roar of displeasure.

"This is because our school has the great pleasure of hosting the Triwizard Tournament! Now for those of you who do not know, it is a daring tournament where three of the largest wizardry schools in Europe come and compete in three tasks each one more challenging than the next. This year, Hogwarts will not only be our home, but the home to two other schools as well. Now, I'd like you to join me in welcoming the Beauxbatons and their headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

We turned around to see the doors open and a group of young boys and girls walk in. They were wearing silky light blue robes and matching hats.

"Blimey that's a big lady!" Seamus said gesturing to the tall woman that walked in after the students. She was easily seven feet tall!

We all stared at her until Dumbledore regained our attention.

"And now help me welcome our friends from the North, the men of Durmstrang and their headmaster Professor Karkaroff." The doors opened and boys all in red robes marched in.

"Ahh! It's him! That's Victor Krum!" Ron whisper yelled.

"Mmm those boys are FINE!" Kristin said.

"Indeed they are." Ginny whispered with a smirk on her face. Harry glared at her from over the table.

"They're not _that_ good looking."

"But of course they're not as cute as you." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"You two are in the middle of a historical moment and all you are thinking of is how cute the boys are!" I asked them. They looked at each other and then turned to face me,

"Of course!" they said in unison.

**Harry's POV**

I looked up to see Filch adding three chairs to the staff table.

"Why do they need three chairs it's just Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, right?"

"Eh?" Ron said distantly admiring Krum. Madame Maxime took a seat to Dumbledore's left and Karkaroff to his right.

After every one sat down, Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"As you all must be wondering, how are we to pick the three champions? Well, here to explain the instructions for the tasks is Mr. Crouch." Dumbledore gestured to the third seat where Crouch was sitting. Crouch stood from his seat and glided over to a large golden casket in the front of the table.

"Due to the dangerous aspects of these tasks, no one under the age of seventeen will be permitted to enter." Crouch explained.

The Great Hall erupted with noise as everyone was protesting the rule. I looked over to see Fred and George extremely upset.

"That's rubbish!" Fred yelled.

"Unbelievable!" George added.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone quieted down and Dumbledore whipped out his wand. He walked over to the golden casket with beautiful sketching around it. He tapped his wand to the casket three times and the casket melted leaving a magnificent goblet full of blue flames.

"The Goblet of Fire," he said. "Anyone who wishes to submit themselves as a champion, must simply write their name on a bit of parchment and toss it in the flames. The drawing of our three champions will be held at this time in seven days. Good night to you all."

On that note, we left the tables and retired to our dormitories.


	5. Questions

**Chapter 5: Questions**

**Ginny's POV**

We walked into our dormitory and I collapsed onto my bed and sighed. I grabbed my comb from my bedside table and ran it through my hair. Hermione picked up her toothbrush and walked out of the room to the lavatory. I pulled my hair back and went to my wardrobe to change.

"You okay, Gin?" Kristin asked me, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I'm just tired and not really looking forward to class tomorrow morning." I sighed pulling a nightshirt over my head.

"What do you have tomorrow?"

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions." I said. "How about you?"

"Divination and Charms." She answered putting on colorful, fuzzy socks.

I smiled. "Nice socks."

"You're jealous." She grinned.

"Yes, they're very hot."

"You know it."

"Know what?" Hermione asked walking in the room.

"That Kristin has hot socks." Hermione looked over and smiled.

"Very sexy, Kristin. Maybe you should go show them to Seamus." Hermione smirked and Kristin turned deep red.

"Whoa, Seamus? What happened to Cedric?" I asked.

"Well it looks like Kristin has her sight set for someone else. I saw her and Seamus flirting at the World Cup." Hermione smiled.

I turned to Kristin and raised my eyebrows.

"Well at least _I'm_ not denying it when I like someone *cough* *cough* Hermione!" Kristin and I shot her a look. It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"I'm not denying anything!" Hermione defended.

"Oh, so you're admitting you like my dimwitted brother?" I challenged.

"He's not that dimwitted! He has his moments…"

"Oh, I see! Now you're defending him!"

"Yep, Ginny. She's got it bad." Kristin giggled.

"Oh shut it you!" Hermione said tossing a pillow at her.

"Make love, not war, Hermione." I said, climbing into bed.

"Ugh! You two are infuriating!" she said with a wave of her wand and the lights went out.

**Cedric's POV**

"I can't believe it! Viktor Krum! Here! In our school!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, he's just a Quidditch player!" Harry said. Ron gave him a horrified look.

"_Just a Quidditch player?_ Harry, go jump off the Astronomy Tower!" Ron said glaring. Harry and I laughed. Ron grumbled and grabbed his toothbrush and stormed out of the room.

Harry flopped onto his bed and took off his glasses, setting them on his bedside table. I pulled a shirt over my head and climbed under the sheets. I sighed and rolled over.

"Hey, Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure." He said rolling over, facing me.

"Well, there's this girl I like…"

"Kristin." Harry smirked.

"Wait… what?"

"Well, its obvious isn't it?"

"Well, anyway, I like her a lot, and I know that things haven't been the same between us, because of what happened at the end of first year. I feel like she doesn't know how to act around me, and I feel the same way. I mean should I tell her I like her?"

"You never tell a girl you like her! It just makes you look like an idiot!" Ron answered as he walked in.

"Oh, yeah, and how would you know, Mister Relationship Expert?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"All, I know, is that when you tell a girl you like her, it just makes you look stupid." Ron said climbing into bed.

"Oh, and being a complete git to the girl you like is so much better." I said.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Ron said.

"Oh, please Ron. We all see the way you look at Hermione. You love her, yet you treat her like she's nothing sometimes." I said.

"This is rubbish! Good night!" Ron grumbled pulling the sheets over his head.

"Hey, if you'd like, we can talk about Harry's love life."

Ron sat up, making a face. "Please, no. I don't wanna talk about Harry's love life with my baby sister!" He said pulling the sheets back over his head.

"Ron, she's ten minutes younger than you." Harry said.

"Your point?"

"My point is, that even though she's the baby of the family, she still manages to be more mature than you."

"Not cool, Harry. That's just mental."

I rolled my eyes. "So, Harry, tell me. On a scale from one to ten, how good of a snogger is Ginny?"

Ron quickly sat up, face matching his hair. "Don't you dare answer that question, Harry."

"Why don't we just go to bed, before Ron has a conniption?" Harry suggested, waving his wand and the lights flickered out.

"Chicken." I muttered pulling the blanket up.


	6. The Curses

**Chapter 6: The Curses**

**Harry's POV**

"I am Professor Moody, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." An elderly man with dark cloaks and a heavy stride stood to the front of the class. "Ex-auror and ministry malcontent… I am here because Dumbledore asked me to, the end. Questions?" We gave him a blank stare.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts… I believe in a realistic approach. Now, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" We looked at each other.

"Three, Professor." Hermione said boldly.

"And why are they so named?"

"They are unforgivable. The use of any one could—"

"Provide you a one way ticket to Azkaban!" Professor Moody finished. "Very good. The Ministry thinks that you are too young to learn what these curses can do, I do not agree. You need to be prepared!" Professor Moody stopped and looked at us.

"Now, which of these curses should be demonstrated first? …Weasley!"

Ron gulped. "Y-yes, sir?"

"Stand up and name a curse."

Ron stood up hesitantly. "Well, um, my brother did tell me about one called the Imperius Curse."

"Ah yes, the Ministry was given grief for that curse a few years back. Let me show you." Moody walked over to a table with different critters in jars. Out of one jar, were three spiders scuttling around. Ron quickly sat back down, they're not one of his favorite creatures. Moody caught one and pointed his wand at it.

"_Imperio!_" The spider started to fly around the room and then landed on a thread, swinging. Then it landed on the desk and started to jump up and down. We all started laughing.

"How funny would it be if I did that to you?" Moody snarled. We all quieted down. "Total control. I could make this spider jump out of the window, drown itself… Years ago, several witches and wizards were under the power of the Imperius Curse. They claimed that they did You-Know-Who's requests under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But the problem is, how do we place out the liars? The curse can be fought, and I will teach you how, but it takes great strength and not everyone possesses that strength." Moody picked up the spider and put it back in the jar.

"Anyone, tell me another curse!" Several students raised their hands, and surprisingly, so did Neville's.

"Mr. Longbottom, tell me."

"There's the Cruciatus Curse." Neville mumbled.

Moody turned to the jar and took out the next spider. He mumbled _Engorgio_ and the spider enlarged so everyone could see.

"_Crucio_!"

The spider began to twitch and turn. It crumpled and even though was making no noise, I'm sure if it had that option, it would be screaming. Neville started to wince and his hands were tightly clenched. He squeezed his eyes shut and started taking deep breaths.

"Stop it! Can't you see? Stop it!" Hermione yelled.

Moody lowered his wand and mutter _Reducio_ and the spider returned to normal size.

"The Cruciatus Curse. You have no need for knives or thumbscrews if you can perform this curse. Right , uh well, the last one?"

Hermione's hand shook as she raised it.

"Miss Granger?"

"The Killing Curse." She whispered.

"Yes, the last and the worst." Moody reached into the jar for the last spider and placed it on the desktop.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!" a flash of green light came from the tip of his wand and the spider instantly rolled onto its back. Moody brushed it off the table.

"Not a pleasant curse. There is no countercurse, no blocking it. Only one person has been known to have survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Everyone turned to face me, and I felt instantly alone.

**Ron's POV**

"Did you see Neville's face? There's a reason those curses are unforgivable. It's disgraceful." Hermione said as we walked down the stairs from Moody's classroom. We saw Neville sitting on the floor against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Neville? Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine thanks." He got up, gathering his books. We heard a heavy thudding behind us and Moody limped forward.

"It's all right, son." He said to Neville. "Come to my office, we'll have a cup of tea, I have a few books I'd like to show you." He ushered Neville away.

"That was a pretty great lesson though, huh?" I said. "Fred and George weren't kidding when they said he knew his stuff. I mean the way that spider died…"

"Ron." Ginny stopped me. The look on Harry's face explained it. None of us spoke until we got to the Great Hall and pulled out our work, laying it in front of us. After a few minutes through the work on the curses, Kristin and Cedric joined us.

"Ugh, Professor Trelawney is so weird!" Kristin dropped her books on the table. "I mean she's an alright professor and all, she's just strange."

Hermione smiled. "She is, isn't she?"

Kristin sat down and Cedric sat across from her and they set down their Divination work. I eyed Cedric and smirked. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. We sat there quietly for what seemed like hours and didn't speak. Ginny finally dropped her quill and yawned, resting her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. Cedric and Kristin had given up and it looked like Cedric had fallen asleep, and Kristin was flipping through her Divination book and shaking her head. Hermione stood up and announced she was going to the library and be right back. She gathered a few of her books and left.

"This is so tiring." Kristin slammed the book shut and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, Trelawney's stuff takes hours." I said.

**Kristin's POV**

Ron was right; Trelawney's work _did_ take hours. Eventually we headed off to our next classes, and finally dinner. We were sitting at our table when we saw a bunch of snobby Beauxbatons join Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore wished us a good meal and the table was full with food. The Beauxbaton girls sitting with Ravenclaw started to pick at their food and make horrible faces. I rolled my eyes.

"Ungrateful." I muttered.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the meal. I pushed my plate back and rubbed my eyes.

"Tired?" Cedric asked me.

"Oh yeah."

"Come on, let's go to bed, it's late." Ginny said kissing Harry's cheek and got up. "'Night." She said and smiled. I got up with her and turned around to face Hermione with a book in her lap and taking slow bites.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be up soon, not finished yet…" she said without looking up.

Ginny and I smiled, "Okay. Goodnight everyone."

When Ginny and I left the Great Hall, she asked me,

"So, what's the deal with you and Cedric and …Seamus?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well, see I'm trying to be friends with Cedric, but I mean I think I still have small feelings for him, and I don't think he feels the same way, so I'm trying to get over him by taking a different approach… and Seamus isn't a bad looking guy and he's really nice sooo… yeah."

"I see." Gin's smile quickly turned down, "Uh, oh incoming."

I turned around to see Vanessa walking with a girl from Beauxbatons. She walked straight up to me til she was inches from my face.

"Look minger, I blame Cedric and mine's breakup because of you. You just had to get in the way didn't you? Telling him you had feelings for him when he was dating me." She sneered.

I pursed my lips. "And what makes you think I had anything to do with it? Maybe Cedric was tired of the same… old… boring… thing." I said back slowly to get it clear to her.

She made a disgusted face. "I don't like you very much. Maybe you need to get a life and stop trying to glob onto other girls' boyfriends. I gave Cedric the best, he loved me, the only reason it didn't work out because well he had a lot of stuff on his mind and he thought I was too good for him. "

"What gives you the right to come and blame me for it then, you narcissistic bitch? Cedric is too good for YOU and if you don't believe so, then, well, maybe it's time to sort out your facts, and then give yourself hell for it." She gasped and I smiled. I turned around and Ginny laughed. We climbed the marble staircase and we both burst into laughter, echoing in the stairwell.

"That was brilliant Kirstin! Did you see the look on her face?" she giggled as we reached the Fat Lady.

"Yes, and believe me, I was enjoying every minute of it." We walked into the common room, where Neville was curled in a chair, reading. His eyes were red.

"Neville, are you alright?" Ginny asked him, going over to sit on the table in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks, just reading this book Professor Moody lent me." He held up a book about plants. "It seems that Professor Sprout told Professor Moody that I'm good at Herbology and he thought I'd like this."

Ginny smiled, "Okay Neville, we're here for you. Goodnight." He smiled back.

"What was that about?" I asked her once we got to our dormitory.

"This morning, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody taught us about the three Unforgivable Curses, and one was very upsetting for Neville. Just making sure he's okay."

"Ah, I see."

**Harry's POV**

I walked into the common room with Ron, Hermione, and Cedric. Hermione went to the staircase to the right and up to the girls' dormitory. Ginny was descending the staircase with her toothbrush and she raised her eyebrows at Hermione. I waited for her so I could say goodnight properly while Ron and Cedric headed up to bed.

"'Night Harry!" Cedric said eyeing me then glancing at Ginny.

I laughed softly, "Goodnight Cedric, goodnight Ron." I said waving them off.

Ginny giggled and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her. "What was that about?" she asked kissing my chin.

"What?"

"That sardonic 'goodnight' to them?"

"Oh, nothing, they're just ragging me." I said rolling my eyes.

"I see." She said kissing me. I pulled her closer and she tangled her hands in my hair. I deepened it and she smiled against my lips. She broke it and smirked.

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter." She whispered and kissed my cheek.

I moaned and pulled her closer to me again, burying my face in her neck, "Goodnight, Gin. I love you."

She giggled. "I love you too, Harry." I let her go and she smiled and headed towards the bathroom. I smiled back and headed up the stairs.

I closed the door behind me and smiled. I turned around to find Cedric grinning at me and Ron with his arms crossed.

"What?"

Cedric smirked, 'Oh, nothing, just happy for you mate, that's all."

"Maybe you are." Ron muttered.

"Ah, thanks Ron." I said.

"Oh, I'm just joking. It's still weird for me to see my baby sister and best mate dating." He shivered. "Don't break her heart or I'll kick your ass." I laughed.

"You think I'm joking."

"Relax Ron, I love her." He shivered again.


	7. The Three Champions

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the extreme delay on the uploading, but school has overtaken both of us, but here we are back writing again! R&R**

**Chapter 7: The Three Champions**

**Ron's POV**

We were all sitting down enjoying breakfast and talking about the tournament.

"So who do you think will be the champions?" I asked.

"I heard Angelina Johnson was going to enter. She's brave, I hope she gets it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I heard pretty-boy Greyson King from Ravenclaw was entering." Cedric said.

"Mmm he is a pretty boy." Kristin commented.

We all looked at her. "What?"

"You're such a teenage girl." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's hope so, Hermione, she shares a room with us." Ginny said. Everyone laughed as Seamus came over to join us and took a seat next to Kristin.

"Hey, Kristin! How are you? Haven't spoken to you since the Cup."

"Hey Seamus! Yeah it has been a while. We were just talking about the tournament and who was entering…" They went off on talking about the tournament when I noticed Cedric was clenching his fists and was looking at his plate.

"Hey, Ced, you 'kay?" I asked him, snapping him out.

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled.

"Just leave it, Ron." Harry said.

"Can you believe that they cancelled Quidditch this year?" Seamus said.

"I know! I've been working so hard!" Kristin complained.

"Well, maybe we can head down to the Pitch one day and just scrimmage."

"Yeah that sounds great!"

"How 'bout this weekend. Sunday?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

"Great, well, see you later then." He smiled at her and got up. Kristin sighed and looked back at her plate, then at us staring at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said dragging the last syllable.

"It seems as though Kristin is smitten with a certain Irish boy." Ginny said smirking at Kristin.

"Whoa, when did _that_ happen?" I asked. Kristin's face turned bright red.

"Awww, Kristin it's your first date!" Ginny chirped.

"It's not a date! Just two friends playing Quidditch!" Kristin said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Mhmm, whatever you say."Cedric sighed looking down at his plate.

"You sure you're okay, mate?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled. "I gotta go," He said grabbing his stuff leaving the Great Hall.

"What's with him?" Kristin asked. We all shrugged in reply, clearing our plates and heading to morning classes.

**Cedric's POV**

Potions just seemed to drag on and on. I was trying to concentrate, but my mind kept going in circles. Of course it didn't help that the reason I couldn't focus was sitting right next to me…Kristin. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she kept talking about Seamus and the way she smiled and blushed when Ginny called it a date.

"Mr. Diggory, would you care to tell us what the Asphodel plant is used for?" Professor Snape demanded snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I…I don't know, sir." I stuttered looking down.

"I see." He looked extremely annoyed. "Miss Gray, can you tell me what the Asphodel plant is used for?"

"The powder of the root is used for a draught of Living Death." She answered quickly.

"Mmm, yes, very good." He muttered.

The rest of the class went by in a blur. When class ended, I grabbed my bag and headed up to the Great Hall, not even waiting for Kristin. On my way, I ran into the one person I'd wished I'd never have to speak to again.

"Hi, Cedie!" Vanessa said perkily.

"Umm, hey, Vanessa…"

"So, Cedie, I was thinking about our breakup over the holiday, and I've decided to forgive you," she said with a smile.

"Uhhhhh…"

"See, I know the reason why you broke up with me was because you had so much on your mind and you thought I was too good for you. But, Cedric, that's not true, we're perfect together, and I'm going to let you take me back," she giggled.

"Uhh, Vanessa, I didn't breakup with you because I thought you were too good for me. I broke up with you because I didn't have feelings for you anymore."

"What? Cedric, there's no need to lie to yourself. What we had…what we _HAVE_ is special, and we deserve another chance."

"No, Vanessa, it's over between us." I said walking past her into the common room.

**Ginny's POV**

I was sitting in Transfiguration trying to concentrate with all the whispering going on. Everyone was talking about who they wanted to be the Hogwarts champion. Of course all the girls wanted pretty boy Greyson King…and all the boys… well they wanted anyone _but_ him. Finally I decided to give up on working and join the conversations.

"I heard that Fred and George Weasley tried to make an Aging Potion so they could put their names in." Dean Thomas whispered.

"Oh, no please tell me they didn't kill themselves trying?" I joined in.

"No, but they did give themselves grey hair and beards. They had to go to the infirmary. It took Madame Pomfrey a while to get them back to normal." We continued to talk about the tournament until class ended and we headed to dinner. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the classroom when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I smiled and turned to see Harry's green eyes looking down at me.

"Hey, how was class?" he said leaning in to kiss me.

Before his lips brushed mine, some Slytherins interrupted us.

"Oi! Take that somewhere private!" I turned around glaring at them and they scurried off. I turned back to Harry and he kissed me softly.

"That was hot." He whispered pulling back. I smiled and bit my lip.

We walked hand in hand into the Great Hall to find Kristin and Cedric sitting in the usual spot. Cedric was glaring down at his plate, and Kristin looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Ced, are you okay?" I asked him taking a seat.

"Yeah, you kind of stormed out of Potions today…is everything okay? Are you angry at me or something?"

"Oh, no of course not. It's just Vanessa came up to me today and sort of well…you know…" he trailed.

Kristin took his hand and smiled. "It's okay, Cedric."

The rest of the meal was uneventful, finally the moment we've all been waiting for… the drawing of the three champions!

"Now, students, it is time to draw the names of the three champions. Remember, once you're name is drawn, there is no turning back."Professor Dumbledore approached the Goblet and he put his hand up and it roared to life. A single piece of parchment flew out.

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour!" Some of the Beauxbatons students erupted into cheers, while others started to cry. Fleur stood and glided over to stand next to Madame Maxime. After the cheers quieted down, the Goblet started to spit fire again. A second piece of parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" the Durmstrangs burst into deep cheers and Krum walked over to stand next to Karkaroff.

The Goblet once again spat out another slip of parchment. Dumbledore caught it and turned it over in his hand.

"And finally, our Hogwarts champion is… Greyson King!" The whole Great Hall filled with noise and cheers as Greyson grinned and walked up to Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, and Cedric rolled their eyes as Kristin, Hermione, and I wiggled our eyebrows at each other, smirking. Harry gave me a look and I just grinned.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! Only one will go down in history and have eternal glory! Only one will win the Triwizard Cup!" As everyone was clapping and cheering, the Goblet's flames turned dark and started to sputtered out. Dumbledore turned timidly towards the Goblet and everyone fell silent. A small piece of paper flew out and Dumbledore confusingly reached out his hand and caught it. He turned it over a couple times and he looked as if he couldn't believe what was written on it. He cleared his throat and said the one name that made my blood run cold.

"Harry Potter."


	8. Nightmares

**Chapter 8: Nightmares **

**Harry's POV**

My heart was pounding fast, and I felt numb all over. Surely I was dreaming this? I had to not have heard correct? I heard no applause, but there was however, a buzzing noise going on through my head. I couldn't move. I felt Ginny grab my hand, and that seemed to snap me out of it. I looked at her and she looked scared. I looked back at the others and I whispered,

"I didn't put my name in the Cup, you know I didn't." Hermione nodded and made a small smile to show that she believed me.

"Harry Potter!" I heard Dumbledore call again. "Up here, Harry!"

"Go, Harry." Ginny whispered, pushing me a little.

I stood up and made my way slowly towards Professor Dumbledore. His blue eyes piercing me like knives. I looked over at Professor McGonagall, who looked extremely worried. Professor Dumbledore held out the burnt piece of parchment. I took it and written in messy handwriting, that certainly wasn't mine, was my name. Dumbledore pointed towards a long corridor and I walked through it. There was a room lined with paintings and a fire going. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Greyson King were standing near the fire. They turned around when I came in.

"Well, what do zey want us to do?" Fleur asked me. She thought I was there to bring them back or something.

I turned around to find everyone rushing in. Professor Dumbledore grabbed me by the arm and gripped it tight looking at me.

"Harry, did you put your name in that goblet?" he demanded.

"N-no, sir!"

"Did you get one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No!"

"You're sure?" I nodded furiously. He stood back, an astonished look on his face.

"'E iz lying, of course!" Madame Maxime exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at Mr. Crouch. "Barty, what do you say in this?"

Mr. Crouch looked down and then at me. "The rules are absolute; Harry Potter is as of now, a Triwizard Champion."

**Ginny's POV**

Professor McGonagall told us all to go to bed after Harry's name was called. The four houses broke off and went to their dormitories. When we reached the common room, I could not stop pacing in front of the fire. Kristin and Cedric were playing wizard chess, and Hermione and Ron were sitting there watching me pace.

"Ginny, it's going to be fine," Hermione assured me.

"You don't know that," I mumbled.

"How do you think he did it?" Ron asked aloud.

I stopped and looked at him, my eyes narrowed. "You….think he…put his name…in the cup?" I said slowly stepping forward, my eyebrows raised.

"Well, who else would do it?"

"Ron! Harry has tons of enemies! Anyone could have done it! Someone could have easily written his name on a piece of paper and tossed it in, just to put him in danger!"

"But, Hogwarts is the safest place, who would do that?" Ron demanded. I folded my arms and looked at Hermione.

"Is he… is he serious?" she shrugged. "Wow, umm…gee, I dunno Ron maybe Snape? He hates Harry!"

"Oh, please, Snape's mean, but he's not _that_ mean!"

"Ugh, you're impossible, Ron!" I snapped and stormed up to our room. I slammed the door and flopped on the bed in tears. Why Harry? Everything bad happens to him…everything! I finally cried myself to sleep…

_"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered, smiling at me. There was a dark figure behind him with a wand pressed to his throat._

_ "Harry? Wh-what's going on?"I stuttered, falling to my knees so that I was looking into his eyes. His piercing green eyes left mine when he squeezed his eyes shut._

_ "I love you." He whispered again. Before I could reply, I saw a flashing green light and I screamed._

**Kristin's POV**

I bolted up in bed to Ginny screaming. I raced over to her, shaking her awake.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" she opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She didn't answer me; she just kept taking deep breaths.

"What's going on?" Hermione said groggily, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I…I… where's Harry?" Ginny demanded sitting up.

"Harry?" her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Harry! Where is he?" she demanded.

"Sleeping, I suppose. It's one in the morning." I said. The second I said that, Ginny threw open the door and ran down the hall. Hermione looked at me.

"What's going on?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and ran into the hall with Hermione after me.

**Harry's POV**

I was sitting in the common room doing extra potions homework... no thanks to Snape; when I saw Ginny sprint down the stairs.

"Gin?" she stopped abruptly and slowly turned around and stared at me.

"Harry?"

"What are you doing out of bed? It's late." Tears started to stream down her face. She ran to me and crashed her lips to mine. She kissed me passionately and I eagerly returned it. After a while I pulled away and took her face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I…I thought you were dead." She whispered. My eyes widened as she looked down taking my hands in hers.

"What would make you think that?"

"I had a dream that… that Voldemort…" tears started to run down her face.

"…killed me." I finished. "Gin, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Sunday Afternoon

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since we've uploaded! But ya know...life. it sucks. So, you guys are probably gonna hate us, but enjoy! R&R**

**love, Maggie and Brooke**

**Chapter 9: Sunday Afternoon**

**Kristin's POV**

"Honestly Kristin, what are you doing?" Hermione asked me. She flopped on my bed as I threw things on the floor from my wardrobe.

"I'm playing Quidditch with Seamus this afternoon and I don't know what to wear!" I said frustrated with my clothing.

"Oh, that's right! You and Seamus out on the Pitch… oh, how romantic." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes. I turned back to my wardrobe when Ginny came in, her hair and clothing all sorted and her face wore a gleaming smile.

"Ginny, where were you?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You just ran out of the room last night and you didn't come back." Hermione said getting up. Ginny looked down and blushed.

"Wait… you and Harry didn't… do anything….right?" I asked slowly.

"Did we…what… oh! Oh, no! Of course not!" Ginny exclaimed. "I love Harry, but no, not yet."

**Cedric's POV**

I was loading eggs onto my plate when I turned to see Kristin clothed in Quidditch robes. Oh, yeah, that's right, she's playing Quidditch with _him_ today, I thought.

"Hey Ced, you got enough eggs there?" Kristin asked. I looked at my plate and sure enough, I had so many eggs that they were falling off the plate.

"Oh…right." She laughed and sat down next to me.

"I think Cedric got a little, what's the word, distracted by a pretty—OW!" Ron shouted as my foot connected with his knee. I smirked.

"Yes, Cedric, do tell us what made you overload your plate with eggs and give you a gaze that looked so…distant." Harry said eyeing me.

"You know what? Maybe I like eggs." I said shoveling a forkful in my mouth.

"Hey, Kristin, you ready to go?" Seamus interrupted coming out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah! Let's go! See ya later guys!" Kristin said smiling and getting up.

I dropped my fork and finished off the mouthful of eggs.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"Just a bit lovesick is all." Harry said. I looked down and sighed.

"Hey, I'll see ya later, I think I'll head to the library and finish the assignments that have to be in tomorrow." I got up and shuffled out.

**Kristin's POV**

"You all right, Kristin?" Seamus broke my train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine! I'm really looking forward to spending time with you, Seamus!" I put on a believable grin and flashed it towards his direction.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, too." Seamus set down the giant box that held the Quaffle, Bludgers, and the Snitch.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's just play with the Quaffle and first one to 150 points wins." Seamus says.

"Ok, if I win, then you buy me something from Honeyduke's," I say.

"Alright, and if I win, then I take you to Three Broomsticks the next time we go to Hogsmeade." He smirks.

"Deal." I said sticking out my hand and he shook it smirking at me. "Prepare to get your ass kicked." I grinned and mounted my broom. He laughed and threw the Quaffle at me and he mounted his broom.

"Ladies first." He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Ha," I said looking at the Quaffle in my hands, "You're going to regret those words." I shot off fast to the goals and he flew after me trying to get in front of me. I raised the Quaffle and threw it in the top goal, scoring myself ten points.

"I told you." I said proudly looking at my hands. We went back and forth for a while and the score tied at 140.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Gray, you know how to play Quidditch." Seamus breathed. I had the Quaffle and there was no way that I was losing this.

"I told you, Finnigan." I said giving him a smirk then raced off. He flew after me and I scored the last ten points. I turned around and grinned as he flew up next to my broom.

"I win." I said laughing.

"Looks like I owe you something then." Seamus said leaning in. My face lost its grin and I made a small smile. His lips touched mine softly as he put his hand on my arm, pulling me a little closer. He pulled away and smiled. I smiled back and leaned in for another…

**Cedric's POV**

I've read the same page in my Divination book about 20 times now, because I can't focus on anything other than what Kristin and Seamus are up to. Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I realize that she liked me? Why did I let her go? Because now it's too late. I slammed the book shut, unable to concentrate on anything else now, when I heard the portrait swing open. I looked over to see Kristin and Seamus walk in hand in hand. HAND IN HAND? What? They were laughing and smiling as he walked her over to the girls' dormitory stairs. He kissed her cheek and she blushed, saying goodnight and she ascended the stairs. Seamus went off to the boys' dormitory and closed the door, leaving me alone. I looked down at the book in my hands to see a tear dotting an 'i' in Divination.

**Ginny's POV**

I was laying on my bed, reading, when Kristin walks in and leans against the door with a toothy grin. Hermione sat up and put her book down, raising her eyebrows and looking at me. I returned the eyebrow raise and we looked at Kristin.

"What's got you smiling?" I asked her. She blushed deep red and looked at her hands.

"Seamus… kissed me." She said biting her lip.

"No!" Hermione and I gasped, grinning.

"Yeah," Kristin grinned, playing with her feet now.

"Well, how was it?" Hermione asked. "Tell us everything!"

"Well… we were playing Quidditch and when I won, and he flew up next to me and he leaned in and kissed me," she said walking over to her bed, flopping down with a dreamy sigh. Hermione and I started squealing.

"So…are you two an item now?" Hermione asked. Kristin nodded and smiled.

_The next Saturday…_

After a long week of classes, we finally get to enjoy a trip to Hogsmeade. I could hear faint whispering in my ear, but I brushed it away, thinking I was in my head.

"Ginny…" I rolled over and the bed felt heavier as someone laid down next to me and put their arm around me. I jolted awake and rolled over looking into green eyes.

"Harry!" I breathed as he smiled at me. I sat up and looked over at Hermione and Kristin's beds… they were empty. "Where…?"

"Hogsmeade." Harry said coaxing me to relax.

I laid back down and laid my head close to his. "How did you get in here?"

"Hermione let me in." I closed my eyes and smiled. He lifted his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before grazing my face. I opened my eyes and he kissed me. It was soft at first, but I deepened it and shifted my body so that I was lying on top of him. He tangled his hands in my messy hair as I went to his shirt and started fiddling with the buttons. He stopped me abruptly and smirked. I raised my eyebrows and he rolled me over, hovering over me. I smiled with a smirk and bit my lip. Harry leaned in when I put my hand over his lips. His eyebrows questioned me and I reached up and took his glasses off. I placed them on the bedside table and sighed.

"Can't have those broken now can we?" I said grabbing his collar, pulling his lips to mine. He hugged me closer and broke the kiss, going to my neck, trailing tiny kisses down to my shoulder and back to my neck. I closed my eyes and twisted my hands in his hair.

"We should get up." Harry mumbled against my neck. I groaned and opened my eyes looking into his.

"Must we?" I asked as he got off of me and laid down beside me wrapping his arms around my waist. I burrowed my face in the crook of his neck. He put his chin on top of my head as I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Harry." I whispered into his neck.

"I love you more, Gin." He said kissing my head. We must have fallen asleep after that because I don't remember anything else happening.


	10. The First Task

****Sooooo yeah sorry about the long wait... We know we have said that alot but we are truly sorry. But you know school and other crap so yeah... Sorry again. we love you and enjoy! R&R****

**Chapter 10: The First Task**

**Harry's POV**

The first task was in a couple days. I'm so nervous, I have absolutely no idea what the task is. I haven't even thought of it. So many thoughts were rushing through my mind while I was walking down the corridor when I ran into Neville.

"Hi Harry! I'm just coming back from the Great Hall and Hagrid is looking for you."

"Umm… ok, I'll head that way, thanks Neville." I said. I jogged down to the Great Hall and ran into Hagrid.

"Oh! Harry! I've been looking for ye!" Hagrid said deeply.

"Yeah I came down to see you, Neville told me."

"Ah, yes. Well, I wanted to tell ye Harry to meet me tonight at my place. Alright?"

"Yeah, okay! Umm… what for?" I asked swallowing.

"Oh, ye'll see," Hagrid grumbled as he turned around and walked down the hall. Just as I was about to turn around, he stopped me.

"Oh, and Harry… bring yer cloak." I nodded and hurried back to the tower.

_Later…_

"Ye got that cloak, Harry?" Hagrid asked me, shutting the door to his house and made his way to the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah, I got it right here, Hagrid what is this about?" I asked him trailing his giant footsteps.

"Ah, ye will see Harry, keep up."

_I would, but one of your footsteps equals like 5 of mine_ I thought. We walked for a bit in silence when Hagrid stopped and I ran into him.

"Harry, put the cloak on," he ordered and I drew it around my shoulders.

We walked further up when I heard the footsteps of someone else.

"Hagreed?" That can't be…

"Bon soir, madame!" Ugh… it is.

"Hagreed, are you sure eet is safe out 'ere?" Madame Maxime asked stepping closer to him.

"Oh, yes m'lady! Right this way!" he stuck his arm out for her and she grinned and took it. Hagrid glanced back at me and made a notion with his head to go forward. He led us to a clearing with giant cages and tons of people around. I heard snaps and growls and stopped dead in my tracks. Madame Maxime gasped as one spewed fire.

"O' my! Can we get a closer look?" she let go of Hagrid's arm and stepped into the clearing. When she was out of earshot I ripped of my cloak and stepped forward.

"Dragons! That's the first task? You've got to be joking? How in the world are we supposed to fight off a dragon?" I whisper yelled.

"I think that ye just s'posed to get past 'em." Hagrid muttered. I gaped and started to back up.

"Hey I think I'm gonna go back, but I'll talk to you later? Thanks for warning me, Hagrid."

"Yer welcome, Harry. Take care o' yerself now."

I put my cloak back on and ran to the castle. What time was it now? We were out there for a while it had to be past hours. Just then I heard the striking of the clock. Eleven. If I was caught, I was dead. I slipped into the castle and made my way up to the tower, gasped the password and stumbled into the common room. No one was in there. Good. I pulled off my cloak and leaned against the wall and took in deep breaths.

"Harry?" I looked up to see Ginny sitting up from the couch, rubbing her eyes. "Where were you?"

"Gin…" I went over to her and enveloped her in my arms, just holding her with my face buried in her hair.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked me, snaking her arms around my neck. I sighed. She pulled away and stared at me hard with those deep brown eyes. "Harry, where were you?"

I sighed and told her about Hagrid and the dragons and that they were the first task and we were supposed to fight one. Her eyes widened and she buried her face in my neck and started to cry.

"A dragon? Are they mad?" she mumbled into my neck. "Harry, y-you can't f-fight a dragon!"

"Hey," I said pulling back. "It will be okay, Gin." I gently wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. "We should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep now! This is too much, Harry."

"I know, c'mon." I said pulling her to the stairs. "Goodnight, Gin. I love you."

She sighed and kissed me softly. "I love you, too, Harry." She went up the stairs and smiled when she got to the top before going down the hall. I smiled back and went to my room. Luckily, Cedric and Ron were asleep so I didn't get hounded with questions. I slipped under the covers and looked out at the moon, I fell asleep trying to figure out a plan for this task.

**Kristin's POV**

"_Oh yeah? Okay then, what's that one?" I asked Seamus pointing at a constellation._

"_That one is Pavo." He said laying back on the grass._

"_Ugh, I can't stump you can I?" I grumbled flopping down next to him._

"_What can I say, I love Astronomy," Seamus chuckled. "My dad taught me all about the stars when I was little. I loved it so much, I studied all of the constellations." _

"_Huh, that's cool. So what is Pavo?" _

"_Pavo is a peacock." _

"_Nice. Okay, how about that one?" I say picking some random jumble of stars wondering if it even was a constellation._

"_Pisces." Seamus says reaching for my hand and propping his elbow up, looking at me._

"_And Pisces is…?"_

"_Two fish, the most romantic constellation in the sky." _

_I looked over at him. "Oh, really?" I ask raising my eyebrows._

_ "Really." He whispers leaning in as I close my eyes…_

The sun was shining bright in the room. _Hmm, Hermione must've opened the drapes_. I looked up to see Ginny looking at me.

"Oh my, god, Ginny! What?"

"You were drooling."

"What? I was not! I…I don't drool…at least I didn't think I did," I muttered when I felt my wet pillow.

"Mhmm, yeah. What was your dream about?"

"What?"

"You were dreaming, Kris, no one drools that much if there isn't something going on up there."

"Oh, haha. Well if you must know, the dream was about Seamus," I replied getting out of bed.

"I knew it! So, what happened?"

"We were looking at the stars and he leaned in to kiss me and then I woke up. Right before the best part," I pouted.

"Well, all you have to do is make that dream a reality," Ginny winked and hopped off her bed. "I'm gonna head down to the common room, see ya in a bit."

I smeared the drool off my pillow and threw some clothes on. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. I grabbed my toothbrush and headed downstairs to the bathroom. On my way, I ran into someone.

"Whoa, there. Hey." Seamus smiled at me.

"Oh, hey Seamus." I said smiling back. He began to lean in and I put my hand over his lips. "I need to uh… brush my teeth first." I blushed looking down.

He smirked, "Yeah, no problem." He let go of me and I smiled going into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and went out to the common room and sat next to him on the floor in front of the fireplace. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Can I kiss you now?" Seamus batted his eyelashes.

"Yes, you have my permission," I smiled and he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. Just as he pulled away, Cedric walked in, breaking the moment.

"Hey, Kristin, want to play some wizard chess before we head down to the task?" Cedric said already getting the board out.

"Sure! Yeah, everyone else is already down there, so we probably have time for a game or two," I said going to sit on the floor in front of the table. I glanced over at Seamus to see him glaring at Cedric. "Seamus?"

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled taking a seat next to me. Cedric rolled his eyes. I decided to ignore this. We sat down and started to play. Seamus snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I blushed and made my first move…

_Later…_

**Harry's POV**

I bent over, picking up my sweaty wand. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. Beads of sweat rolled down my hairline and I whipped them away with my sleeve.

"Harry…_psst_..." someone hissed. I walked to the edge of the tent and leaned into it. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" I answered, recognizing Ginny's voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, a little nervous, because I well… have to battle a dragon." Ginny whimpered and pushed through the tent and threw her arms around me, kissing me. I kissed her back

"Gather around champions it is about time to start the first task!" Dumbledore exclaimed. We all walked over to him as he held out a bag.

"Now, in this bag is a smaller replica of the creature you will have to face in the arena. Miss Delacour if you please." He said gesturing to the bag. She reached her hand and pulled out a little dragon.

"The Welsh Green." Dumbledore handed the bag to Greyson next.

"The Swedish Short Snout." He then handed the bag to Viktor.

"The Chinese Fire Ball." And then it was my turn.

"And that leaves the…" I put my hand in the bag and pulled out my dragon.

"Hungarian Horn Tail!" my heart dropped what was I supposed to do.

"Now at the sound of the cannon Greyson will go followed by Fleur then Viktor and lastly Harry." Dumbledore said.

"What ever happened to ladies first?" Greyson said smirking at Fleur.

"What is it Greyson scared to face a little Welsh Green." I sneered glaring at Grayson. Just then the cannon sounded and Grayson stepped out into the arena. I watched all the other champions go out one by one and face their dragon. Then it was my turn. I walked out of the tent and saw a golden egg in the middle on the arena. I was making my way towards it when the horn tail came out of nowhere. I ran and hid behind a rock as I felt the heat from the fire burn my skin. _Think Harry think! _Then it hit me.

"_Accio_ Firebolt!" I screamed.

**Ginny's POV**

My heart pounded as Harry jumped onto his broom. He flew around the arena with the dragon tailing behind, the chain holding it back. After a while the chain easily snaps and it flew after Harry. My heart stopped.

**Cedric's POV**

The dragon flew towards us as it came crashing through the stands I grabbed Kristin and pulled her to the ground shielding her. After the dragon and Harry flew away I looked down into her hazel eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm… okay." She said. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I stood up and offered her my hand. We stood up just in time to see Harry sweeping in and grabbing the golden egg.


	11. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 11: The Yule Ball**

**Kristin's POV**

Seamus and I walked into the common room to a party in full swing. Fred and George lifted Harry onto their shoulders.

"Should I open it?" Harry yelled over the crowd. Everyone replied with a positive scream. He opened the egg and a horrible noise filled the room. Harry quickly closed the egg and the room fell silent.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Leave it to Ron to break the silence.

"Well that was… interesting," I said to Seamus.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You have been acting odd since the task." I said.

"What's the deal with you and Cedric?" I stood there for a moment, confused.

"What do you mean? There is nothing going on… We are just friends. That's all we've ever been."

"Yeah well it looked a bit more than 'just friends' to me," He snapped.

"What are you talking about? He pulled me out of the way, because if you didn't notice, a _dragon _was flying towards us, which is more than I can say for you."

"What the hell, Kristin? Do you not see the way he looks at you… I don't want to lose you!" he yelled.

"Seamus," I said softly. "You aren't going to lose me."

"Yeah well it's time to make a choice, Kristin. It's either me or him."

"You're giving me an ultimatum? You can't ask me to choose. I really care about you and I don't want to lose you, but Cedric is my best friend, and I can't lose him either," I said. I could feel the tears form, but I refused to let them fall.

"Well you need to make a choice," he said turning away. I grabbed his hand and forced him to look at me.

"I'm _not _going to choose… I can't and I'm not going to let you tell me what to do. If Cedric has feelings for me then fine, but I don't have any for him."

"I need time to think," he said as he pulled back his hand and walked away.

**Cedric's POV**

I was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace watching all of the commotion when I heard someone call my name.

"Oi, Diggory!" I turned around to see Seamus storming towards me. "We need to have a little talk…stay away from my girl!"

"Your girl? Last time I checked Kristin was not property to be owned, and I think she would kick your ass if she heard you say that."

"Look, she is my _girlfriend_ and I don't want you around her."

"We are just friends," I said simply.

"Oh please, everyone sees the way you look at her. We all know that you like her. Just because you were a git and threw away the _one_ chance you had with her does not mean that you get to butt into my relationship… got it? Stay away." He glared at me and then stormed away.

_The next morning…_

Didi that really happen last night? Did Seamus actually confront me regarding my friendship with Kristen? I dunno, maybe he's right. Maybe I should back off, maybe…

**Hermione's POV**

"What about this one?" I held up a magenta colored dress with a black sash across the waist bunching into a rose at the side.

"Mmm… Nah. Too… Not my style." Kristin said wrinkling her nose

"You have a style?" I joked.

"Haha yes, as a matter of fact I do"

"And that would be?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet… Okay?" She said sticking her toung out.

"Then… How…?"

"Ugh… I don't think I'm even going." Kristin said flopping down into an armchair.

"What? What on earth do you mean?" I gasped.

"Well last night Seamus and I got into a fight about Cedric and it didn't end well. I'm not sure where we are right now."

"He didn't break up with you though, right?" Ginny asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"No, he's just really pissed. The last thing he said was he needed time to think."

"Wait a minute," I said hanging up the dress. "What happened with you and Cedric?"

"Nothing at all! He just shielded me when the dragon flew over us in the arena… it was nothing. Just instinct. Anyways, Seamus got pissed because of that and he confronted me about it at the celebration. He basically said I was oblivious for the obvious feelings Cedric has for me and he gave me an ultimatum," she said putting her head in her hands.

"He said you had to choose either Cedric or him?" Ginny asked.

""Yeah," she said sitting up.

"Ass," I muttered. They looked at me. "Well he is. If he really loves you he would never make you choose. There would only be one choice."

"Exactly, which is why I don't think I'm going."

"Well, has he asked you formally?" I asked.

"No."

"Seriously? Is he that thick?" Ginny said getting up "He hasn't asked you yet? He's a git… He really is."

"Thank you Gin. I appreciate that." Kristin said smirking.

"I'm sorry, it's just he needs to be educated on these kinds of things…"

"Okay, enough of this," I said looking at the dress racks again. I selected a lilac bit. "Here, try this one on," I said handing the dress to Kristin.

"Hermione…" she started.

"Look, even if you really don't want to go you might change your mind. You need a dress for safety." Kristin began to protest. "Kristin, just humour me."

"Fine!" she grabbed the dress out of my hand and drew the curtain closed to the fitting area. Ginny turned and raised her eyebrows at me, smirking.

"Can you believe him?" I whispered.

"I know." She mouthed back.

The curtain flew back and Kristin stepped out. The dress she had on was strapless and ruffled from the waist down. She looked at us expectantly and with a look that said _why-are-you-making-me-do-this?_

"That dress is brilliant on you!" Ginny grinned. I nodded in agreement.

**Harry's POV **

"You really asked her to the ball? Bloody hell," Cedric said shaking his head.

"Ron, she's a lunatic," I added.

"Well, I think she is cute and she seems to like me," Ron said.

"Whatever you say, mate," I sighed.

"So, Cedric got your eye on any girl?"

Cedric sighed, "Well… yeah, but she's my best friend and she's taken."

"Ah, the age old problem," Ron said.

"Just forget it… I'm just gonna go alone." I glanced at Ron and he shrugged.

"So, Harry did you ask my baby sister to the ball yet?"

"No… not yet."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cedric asked.

"The right moment."

"Running out of time, mate."

**Ginny's POV**

I was sitting in the common room in front of the fire place when I saw Harry walk down the stairs. I smiled at him as he came to join me.

"Hey," he said kissing me.

"Hi." I replied. He looked off into the fire.

"Ginny... I was wondering if… if you would go to the ball with me?"

"Harry of course I would love to go with you."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my neck. I turned around to bring his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I moved my hands to his chest and gently pushed him away. I removed his glasses from his searching eyes and moved to put them on the end table. He linked his arms around my waist behind me and pulled me to the couch.

_The next morning…_

I woke up with Harry's arms wrapped around me. I looked around to find that we fell asleep on the couch in the common room. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I gently shook Harry awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What the bloody hell?" said a familiar voice. I quickly sat up to find Ron standing there with his toothbrush and his mouth open.

"Morning, Ron," Harry said yawning.

"What are you doing with my sister?"

"Relax, Ronald we just fell asleep. Don't get your knickers in a twist," I said getting up and stretching.

"Just sleeping?"

"And a bit of snogging…but that's it," I said rolling my eyes. Ron shuddered and went to brush his teeth.

"Okay, love, I'm going to go shower and dress," I said to Harry as he pulled me close and kissed me tenderly.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," I whispered resting my head on his chest.

"See you tonight."

_Tonight…_

"Ugh! My hair is not cooperating!" Kris said frustrated trying to get her hair to stay down. "This mousse isn't working!"

"Kristin, calm down. We'll get it to work. Here," Hermione said pulling out her wand and taming Kristin's hair.

"Ooo, much better. It's all smooth and staying down now. Thanks, Hermione!" Kristin said smiling and getting up to change. Hermione started piling her hair on top of her head and pinning it up, letting some loose curls fall. I pulled a brush through my hair, waving it out.

"So, Hermione… who is your date?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um… it's Viktor Krum," she said ducking her head.

"Viktor Krum?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it. He just came up and asked me while I was doing class work in the library," she said sighing. "But, I think it's nice. I think we all will have a good time," she looked up and smiled.

"Always an optimist aren't we, Hermione?" I smiled putting powder on. Kristin came into the room clad in her dress, and we turned around and smiled.

"You look dashing, Kristin," Hermione said. I nodded in agreement and smiled.

**Cedric's POV**

I turned around to find Ginny, Kristin, and Hermione descending the stairs and they looked beautiful. Ginny went over to Harry where he smiled and took her away to get ready for the first dance, I went over to Kristin and she looked down when I smiled at her.

"You look beautiful," I said and she blushed.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well, too," she said smirking. I looked down at myself and nodded.

"I try."

"There you are!" we both turned to find Seamus walking towards us, his eyes only on Kristin as if I weren't standing there.

"Umm, hi, Seamus," Kristin said looking down and fiddled with her hands.

"I'm gonna go," I said walking away but keeping in hearing distance.

"So, you ready to go in?" I heard Seamus ask her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are my date, aren't you? We can go in," he said.

"Seamus, you never asked me to go with you."

"Well, I assumed because you're my girlfriend, Kristin."

"Seamus, you still have to ask me properly, that doesn't just mean that you can assume that we are going together because I was never informed that that was what you wanted to do. _I _assumed that you needed a break and you didn't want to go, so I never brought it up. I just assumed that I would be going by myself," Kristin said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, then fine. You got your wish," Seamus said and walked away in the crowd. Kristin looked up and her eyes met mine. She looked away and walked inside the Great Hall.

**Harry's POV**

My hands took Ginny's and they were shaking. She smiled and brought them together.

"Relax, Harry," she said.

"Sorry, Gin, I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Looking like a fool," I said and Ginny laughed.

"Harry, you won't, I promise," she leaned in and kissed my cheek. The music started and all the champions were lead into the Great Hall. Once we were all in the center of the floor, I put my hand on Ginny's waist and the music changed and we started to dance. After a few bars, everyone else joined in. After what seemed like forever, I lead Ginny off the center and we went to the side.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ginny said in my ear.

"Not at all," I said and leaned in to kiss her.

**Kristin's POV**

Well, this is officially the worst night, I thought. I sighed and put my head in my hands when I heard someone's footsteps coming towards me and sit in the chair next to me.

"You okay?" Cedric asked.

"Not really, my boyfriend is hard to read and I don't know what he wants from me."

"Well, Miss Gray, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on the dance floor?" Cedric said standing up and holding out his hand.

"I would love to, Mr. Diggory," I said taking his hand.

We went out to the dance floor and he put his hands on my waist and we stepped back and forth. I couldn't make eye contact with him, that's always been hard for me to do, but when I did, he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in a little and I found myself leaning in, too. Right before his lips touched mine, I came to realization and pulled away. I stepped back and blinked.

"I…I should go find Seamus and apologize to him," I said starting to back away.

"Apologize? You did nothing wrong!"

"How do you…?"

"Kristin, you knew I was listening in, don't pull that with me."

"Cedric, you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. He doesn't deserve you!" I practically yelled.

"Cedric, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you!" my eyes felt hot. We stared at each other for what felt like several minutes.

"I…I have to go," I finally choked out and ran out of the hall. I was on my way to the bathroom when I stopped dead. I saw Vanessa King making out with…with Seamus. I stood there speechless when Vanessa finally looked over and gasped. My vision was clouded with rage.

"You bastard," I said. Seamus looked over and his eyes went wide.

"Kristin…" he said walking towards me.

"Don't you dare… come near…me," I breathed, glaring.

"Kristin…" he said again, his eyes pleading.

"We're through," I said and turned around and walked away.

**Cedric's POV**

Every chance I had, and I ruined it. I ruined my friendship with her, why did I have to open my big mouth? I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all. I ran out into the Great Hall and saw her run by with her hand pressed to her mouth. I ran after her, calling her name and she finally turned a corner and I stopped. I walked to the intersection of halls and I heard sobbing. I followed her noise and found her on a bench in the rose garden.

"Kris?" she looked up and brought her hand to her eye to rub it.

"You were right," she said softly. I quickly walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"I found him kissing Vanessa," she said putting her hands in her lap. I put my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kristin," I whispered. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened tonight."

She pulled away and rubbed her eyes again. "Why are comforting me?"

"Because I care about you, Kristin," I said bringing my hand to her cheek and wiping away a tear with my thumb. She started to lean in and I did, too. Our lips met and she moved closer to me and I brought my other hand up to cup her face. I felt her wince and she pulled away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Cedric, I can't do this right now. I…I need time to think. I really care about you, but I'm not going to lie and say that I don't still have feelings for Seamus. I just need time to think and soak it all in."

"I understand," I said simply.


	12. Emotions

**Hey guys! so chapter 12 here! We uploaded pics of what Ginny and Kristin's dresses look like! enjoy, R&R please!**

**Chapter 12: Emotions**

**Kristin's POV**

"Well, goodnight, Ced," I said smiling as I ascended the staircase to the dorms.

"Night, Kris. See you in the morning," Cedric said and climbed the other staircase.

I closed the door behind me and sighed. I quickly stripped the dress off and into night clothes. I went to the bathroom and scrubbed the makeup off and brushed my teeth. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back. I climbed into bed and replayed the night in my head over and over. It was really over between Seamus and me… it's hard to believe. Is this what I really want?

**Hermione's POV**

"What?"

"You heard me. You're betraying Harry!" Ron yelled at me. "You're dating the enemy!"

"What? The enemy! The whole point of this competition is to make friends, Ronald!" I yelled back. I could feel my face getting hot and my hair was falling out. He turned away from me and walked down the hallway away from the Great Hall. I ran after him, kicking my shoes off and practically shoving him over.

"Why do you care anyway? You're here with Lavender. Besides… _you_ were the one worshiping _him_ at the World Cup!" I was so frustrated I couldn't see straight. Ron turned around and glared through loose strands of red hair. He stepped towards me and I backed away until I hit the wall. He put his hands against the wall beside my head, closing the space between us. He fiercely pressed his lips against mine and I moved my shaking hands from my sides to the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. He moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled away and he opened his confused eyes.

"Ron…I…I don't…I think that…" Ron silenced me with a soft kiss.

"Sometimes, you think too much 'Mione," he smirked and stepped away, pulling me with him. "Do you want to dance?"

I smiled. "Yes, I would love to."

**Harry's POV**

"I'm gonna go get some air," I said kissing Gin on the cheek.

"Okay, hurry back," She said smiling. I walked out into the hallway and saw two people snogging. I was about to slip past unnoticed when I saw who they were… Ron and Hermione! I quickly turned around to head back into the Great Hall. I looked around and spotted Ginny.

"Harry, that was quick," She said.

"Bloody hell, you are never going to guess who I saw snogging in the hallway!" I exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Ron and Hermione," I said laughing.

"What! I knew it!"Ginny yelled and we both grinned. I leaned in to press my lips lightly against hers.

"I love you, Gin," I breathed.

"I love you too, Harry," she said leaning her head against my chest. We danced to the last few songs and then headed up to the common room.

"Goodnight, Harry. Thank you for tonight, I had a lovely time," Ginny said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"The pleasure was all mine," I replied.

"Always so charming," she said smiling at me. I bent down to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she gave me a smile and turned to walk up the stairs. I sighed and slowly ascended the opposite staircase. I walked into the room and saw Cedric already in bed reading a book. He looked up as I walked in.

"Hey mate, how was your night?" He asked me.

"It was nice. Ginny's beautiful and we had a great time," I said.

"Well, at least one of us had a good time," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked flopping down on my bed.

"I… I kissed Kristin…" he said looking down. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. "…and I told her I loved her," he said.

"Blimey, so…what happened?" I asked.

"Well, she and Seamus got into a fight before the ball. So later, I asked her to dance and after we finished the dance she said she was going to go and apologize to him. I pointed out that she did nothing wrong and that he didn't deserve her. She asked me why I cared and I wasn't thinking…it just came out… so I said 'because I love you'… and then she ran away," He sighed.

"So, when did you kiss her?"

"Well, when I went out to apologize, I saw her running down the corridor and she was crying. I followed her and asked her what happened and she said Seamus had cheated on her with Vanessa, so she broke up with him. I was just comforting her…then one thing led to another and… we kissed," he said.

"So then, what's your status with her?"

"She said she needs time to think… she needs time to get over what happened. What if she decides she just wants to be friends? I'm not sure I can handle that… I love her," he said looking away.

"Well… whatever happens is meant to happen. Right now just be there as a friend and show her you care and aren't going to pressure her for an answer."

"I have just had the best night of my life," Ron said as he busted through the door.

"Of course everyone had a bloody brilliant evening!" Cedric threw his pillow over his face.

"What's with him?"

"Nothing," I mumbled getting up to change.

"Oh, ok," Ron said fumbling with his collar. "So, we all know that I have liked Hermione for a while now…"

"He's admitting it!" Cedric gasped, sitting up.

"Shut it… anyways… I kissed her tonight and I think we might take the next step."

"You _think _you might take it to the next step?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well, I haven't asked her formally yet… but I plan to."

"Good for you, Ron, at least one of us got the girl," Cedric said.

"Oh, so your mood has to deal with her?" Ron asked.

"Just leave it, Ron," I said.

"Fine," he huffed.


	13. Clues, Fortunes, and the Task

**Chapter 13: Clues, Fortunes, and the Task**

**Kristin POV**

I was laying in bed thinking about everything that happened. Did Seamus really cheat on me? Why would he do that? I knew he was mad, but I didn't know he was _that_ mad. …and then there's Cedric who's sweet and always there for me. When he saved my life from the dragon, it brought back all those feelings I had for him. That night, when we kissed, it felt… good. But why? I thought I was over him I tried to move on and be with Seamus but that kiss brought back all of my old feelings for him. Ugh! I am so confused.

_The next morning…_

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I looked over at Ginny and Hermione's beds to find them both fast asleep. I got up quietly and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out Ginny and Hermione were up.

"Good morning, Kris," Hermione and Gin said smiling at me.

"Morning, 'Mione. Morning, Gin," I said.

"So…Did you have a good time at the ball?" Ginny asked and I froze in my place.

"Yeah, I saw you dancing with Cedric," Hermione said smirking at me.

"It was fine… and then horrible," I said.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Seamus and I got in a fight before the ball started and then Ced asked me to dance, which was fun, but after that I said I was going to go and apologies to Seamus and Cedric said that I didn't do anything wrong and was trying to prevent me from doing it. I asked him why he cared and he said… he said it was because he loved me."

"Oh, my god, really?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah. Then when I went to go find Seamus, and I found him kissing Vanessa," I said. Both of their mouths flew open.

"Oh, my god," Ginny breathed, sitting on my bed. "What did you do?"

"I broke up with him and walked away. When I was in the garden crying, Cedric came out and comforted me. Then… we kissed."

"So, are you two together?" Hermione asked.

"No, I told him I needed time to think."

"Good, you should take as much time as you need," Ginny said giving me a hug.

"I'm just so confused. I still have feelings for Seamus, but I think I have feelings for Cedric, too. I just don't know what to do."

**Harry's POV**

"I don't know what to do with this bloody egg," I said.

"Well, you still have a little bit of time," Ron reassured me.

"Not much… I'm running out. I have a free block so I think I'm going to the library. Later."

"Okay, mate, good luck," Ron said.

"Thanks, see you at lunch," I said as I rounded the corner and ran into Greyson.

"Harry! Good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Greyson," I said as I tried to walk past.

"Harry, I was wondering… have you figured out the egg yet?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Do you know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's a nice place for a bath… just take you egg and think about it… It will help," Greyson said as he smirked and walked away.

**Kristin's POV**

"Deciphering tea leaves is about as useless as the 'ay' in 'okay!'" I mumbled. Cedric gave me a quizzical look. "What? You've never heard that one before?"

"No. What the hell?" He shook his head.

"The point is that it is still useless," I muttered going back to my leaves.

"Who knows maybe we'll find out that you are going to win a million galleons in some contest and then give it all to your best friend," he said nudging me with his elbow.

"First of all… not gonna win a million galleons. Second of all… if I did, I wouldn't give them to you."

"Oh come on not even a few?"

"Miss Gray what do you see in your tea leaves?" Professor Trelawney said coming over to my side.

"Um… I see a sun which means happiness."

"Yes, yes… but what is that?" She said pointing to a random clump of tea leaves.

"I… I don't know."

"That Miss Gray means you are going to find love… and by the looks of it very soon," she said and walked to the next table. I heard my heart pounding in my ears and felt my face grow hot. I glanced at Cedric to see him staring down at his cup.

**Cedric's POV**

Thank you tea leaves!

**Kristin's POV**

"So, no galleons," I said as Cedric and I walked out of Divination.

"I know. How else am I going to get money?" He said making me laugh. I stopped laughing when I saw Seamus come our way.

"Hey Kristin… can I talk to you?" Seamus asked.

"I'll see you later Kris," Cedric said and walked away.

"Kristin, I am so sorry about what happened last night. Can you ever forgive me?" Seamus said.

"You cheated on me Seamus; not only can I not forgive you… I don't want to," I said turning around and walked away.

**Harry's POV**

I stripped off my robes and stepped into the hot water. I stared at my egg for a long time wondering what I was supposed to do with it. Finally, I decided to open the egg. The room was filled with the horrible screeching noise. I quickly closed the egg and sighed.

"I'd try putting it in the water," a voice said from the toilets. I looked up to see Myrtle floating towards me.

"What? In the water?"

"That's what the other boy did… Greyson. It took him a while to figure it out…" She said coming closer to me. I started to cover myself with bubbles. I took my egg and put it in the water opened it. I cringed expecting to hear screeching, but instead I heard beautiful music. I ducked my head underwater and heard a song…

_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. While you're searching ponder this, we've taken what you'll surely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we've took. Past an hour the prospects black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

I lifted my head and sputtered soapy water. "Myrtle, are there merpeople in the Black Lake?"

"Very good. Maybe you do belong in this competition. You are smart and handsome," She giggled gliding closer to me. I grabbed my towel and jumped out of the water.

"I have to go… Myrtle… do you mind turning around?"

"Oh, Harry," she giggled and flew back into the toilet.

**Hermione's POV**

"It's obvious; you'll have to find something in the Black Lake," I said.

"Yes, but when's that last time you held your breath underwater for an hour?" Harry snapped. I walked over to the book self.

"There has to be something here, Harry," I said picking up a book.

"Maybe you could use the _accio_ spell to get an aqua lung," Ron suggested.

"I don't think that will work. Muggles might notice it flying through the air, Ronald," Ginny said.

"But if we can't find anything else that will have to do," Harry said. The door to the library swung open and Professor Moody limped over to us.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," he gruffly said.

"But sir, we are pressed for time, the task is only hours away…" Ginny said.

"Mr. Potter has Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Miss Gray here to help him. I'm sure he can make due. Now come with me," he interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I said giving him a sympathetic look. Ginny walked over to Harry and hugged him.

"Don't worry," she said. We turned and followed Professor Moody into the hallway.

**Harry's POV**

"We've looked through every book in this library," I said exasperated.

"Come on, mate, there has to be something," Ron said.

"I have a book in my room that might have something, I'll go get it," Kristin said.

"I'll go with you," Cedric said. They left the library while Ron and I continued to flip through the pages of book after book. After a while, Ron stood up.

"Hey, I'm going to go look in another section."

I nodded and continued to read a section about underwater charms. I heard little footsteps coming towards me and I turned around to see Dobby.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dobby heard your problem and knows how to help."

"You do? How?"

"Gillyweed, sir."

"Gilly- what?"

"Gillyweed! It gives you gills. Dobby has some for Harry Potter."

"Brilliant! Where?" Dobby gestured for me to hold out my hands, so I did. He plopped some slimy, green stuff in my hands.

"So… what do I do with it?" I asked, making a face.

"You eat it, sir."

"Eat it? This is edible?"

"Yes, Dobby would never try to kill Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Dobby. You sure this will work? I will be able to hold my breath for an hour underwater?"

"Dobby is positive, sir."

"Thank you again."

"It is Dobby's pleasure to help Harry Potter. Good luck, sir," Dobby said and snapped his fingers and vanished.

**Cedric's POV**

"Here it is," Kristin said running down the steps, the book in her hand.

"Great, let's go," I said. We were rounding the corner when Peeves jumped out in front of us, screaming. Kristin screamed and stepped backwards tripping and falling. She fell into me and we toppled to the ground. I could hear Peeves laughing as he flew away.

"I'm so sorry, Cedric," Kristin said trying to get up.

"It's okay," I said giving her my hand to help her up. When I pulled her up she came up close to my face. Instead of pulling her hand away, she wrapped her arms around my waist and I pulled her close. I kissed her gently and tangled my hands in her hair. She pulled away.

"This isn't right," she whispered.

"How?"

"I just broke up with Seamus… it's too soon."

"Kristin, answer me honestly… are you happy when you're with me?" She thought for a moment and then looked into my eyes.

"Yes," she said.

"Then what's so wrong about it?" I said. She smiled as I leaned in.

**Harry's POV**

"Where are Ginny and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I'm worried," I said.

"Don't worry, mate, Dumbledore wanted to see them so I'm sure they are okay. Just focus on the task."

"Thanks, Ron," I said. He smiled and left me at the edge with the other champions. Dumbledore started to speak.

"Welcome to the second task! Last night, something was stolen from each champion. They have been hidden somewhere in the Black Lake and the champions will have one hour to retrieve it. One hour only."

I pulled the Gillyweed out of my pocket and shoved it in my mouth. I could feel my insides beginning to twinge with pain. I faintly heard the cannon go off and we jumped in the lake. The pain was unbearable as it shot through my hands, neck and legs, then pain subsidized and I felt …different. I looked down to see that I had webbed feet and hands. I tested them out swimming forward a little also realizing that I had gills, too. I took a few deep breaths and felt the dark water surge through my body. I swam forward through masses of weeds and plants until I could hear faint singing. I swam quickly and came upon large piles of stone and saw merpeople swimming in and out. In the near distance, I could see bodies floating in the water. I got closer and saw that the bodies were tied up at the ankle. I noticed Ginny and Hermione right off, and swam towards Gin and began to untie her. I noticed Greyson swim up beside me and untie a girl that I recognized to be Vanessa. Viktor came up on my other side and took Hermione. I looked over and saw one more girl with white blonde hair and I waited several seconds for Fleur because she must be coming up soon. I saw nothing. I grabbed Ginny's arm and swam towards the other girl. I tried to untie her as well, but a couple of merpeople stopped me.

"Only one," one hissed. I pulled back as they swam away. I stayed still for a moment and Fleur still hadn't shown. I pulled out my wand, pointing it at the girl's rope. Bright sparks flew from the wand, freeing her from the grasp. I grabbed her arm and swam both Ginny and the girl back to the platform and to the surface. I gasped for air as the effects of the Gillyweed wore off. We were pulled onto the platform and towels were quickly wrapped around us. Everyone was cheering and shouting. Dumbledore managed to get our attention and proclaim the places.

"In first place, Mr. King!" Shouts came from every direction cheering Greyson on.

"Now, the judges and I did a bit of negotiating and we decided to offer second place to Mr. Potter!" I couldn't believe it. Second place? "Not only did he free Miss Weasley, but Miss Delacour as well! Outstanding!" I looked over to my friends and they were all grinning and cheering. I just may be well off in this competition.


	14. Revealed

**Chapter 14: Revealed **

**Kristin's POV**

"Bloody brilliant, mate!" Ron exclaimed clapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said. We all sat down in are usually seats in the common room.

"I'm glad you beat Viktor…. I didn't like the way he was holding Hermione." Ron said wrinkling his nose.

"Jealous, Ron?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Yes, Kristin, as a matter of fact I am." He got up and wrapped his arms around Hermione. My eyes went wide I looked over at Ginny to see her gaping.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" I asked

"At the ball," Ron said smiling down at Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Why did you not tell me that you are dating my brother?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well… I was going to that night, but you were asleep and then it didn't seem like a good time because Harry needed our help… then we were in the bottom of the Black Lake."

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny suddenly asked Harry, turning to him.

"Yeah I'm fine… just tired that's all… I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea, seeing as we have class tomorrow," Hermione said getting up and pulling Ron with her. Soon everyone was gone and it was just Cedric and me alone in the common room. I sighed and leaned my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Cedric?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to tell them eventually," I said.

"I know," he sighed kissing me on the head. I looked up at him smiling.

"Ginny and Hermione are going to be so mad that I didn't tell them."

"You better hope Gin doesn't use her Bat-Bogey Hex," he shrugged.

"She's used it on you before?"

"Nope."

"Then…?"

"Ask Malfoy," he smirked. I laughed and got up.

"Well, goodnight Cedric," I walked towards the steps. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Kris."

**Ron's POV **

Concentration has never been my forte… and having Snape drone on and is not helping. I looked over at Hermione to see her scribbling furiously. I smiled to myself and turned back to my notes. I tried to concentrate… I really did, but I kept finding myself looking at Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Yes, sir?" I snapped my head towards Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, can you tell me what the Essence of Dittany is used for?" Snape questioned me.

"I don't… know."

"Maybe you should spend more time paying attention to your studies instead of staring at Miss Granger. Perhaps that will improve you grade in my class." I could feel my face and ears get hot. After class I took Hermione's had and we headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, mate, having trouble concentrating?" Harry asked smirking at me.

"Shut it."

"Harry's right, Ronald, you should be focusing on your studies," Hermione laughed slipping her hand into mine.

**Seamus' POV**

I stopped dead when I saw the two of them walking towards the Great Hall. I hid behind a pillar and watched them walk by. Kristin laughed at something _he_ said and slipped her hand in his. They turned a corner and that's when the anger got the best of me.

"Oi! What the hell?" Kristin pulled her hand away from Cedric's and gaped at me.

"Seamus… what are you…?" she asked slowly walking towards me.

"You think that just because we had a falling out means that you can just waltz away with someone new? Like you and I never happened? With him?" I yelled.

"Seamus… you cheated on me. What on earth makes you think that I wouldn't want to forget all of that? Of course I won't, but the first cut is always the deepest. You shouldn't be jealous, you made your decision. You made that very clear that night. I've moved on. Maybe you should, too." She turned around took Cedric's hand and stormed away.

**Cedric's POV**

"Kris? Are you okay?" I asked her once we were out of hearing range from anyone, especially Seamus.

"No!" she whipped around facing me, her eyes filled with rage. "How dare he! He cheated on _me_! He made his choice and so did I!" She let go of my hand and covered her face with her hands in frustration. "I mean, who does he think he is? The nerve he has to confront me about relationships, as if he can handle one maturely! Oh wait, he can't!" She leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor. I let her have her tears before I took a seat next to her. I put my arm around her, rubbing her arm, attempting to sooth her. All I could come up with was an "I'm sorry," but I couldn't tell if it really meant anything or not. She was more angry than upset at the moment. When she was done, she sat there with an emotionless stare. She finally sighed and stood up.

"Come on, Ced," she said offering me her hand. "We don't want to miss lunch."


	15. The Maze

**Hey guys! We are so sorry that we have not uploaded in almost a year, but we have been crazy hectic with school and add a combination of writer's block but here is our next chapter and we will finish this fanfic within this summer! Our goal is soon! R&R!**

**Chapter 15: The Maze**

**Harry's POV**

"Mate, everything is going to be fine." Ron smiled squeezing my shoulder and going to the stands.

"Harry, relax, everything is going to be okay." Ginny reassured me by taking my hand in hers. She smiled and gave it a squeeze, then let it go. "Go on. I love you." She gave me a push and I found myself walking into the center of the arena.

"Are you ready, son?" I turned my head to see Professor Moody limping towards me. He clapped a hand on my shoulder and led me towards the podium. He pulled a flask out and took a swig from it. He shivered and capped it, putting it back in his oversized cloak.

"I…I think so," I muttered. I looked down at my hands to see them shaking furiously. I looked up and saw Greyson enter the arena with his parents. Fleur entered with Madame Maxime and Krum with Karkaroff. Dumbledore stood at the podium ready to make his speech. He silenced the crowd with a wave of his hands and the arena was instantly hushed.

"This morning, Professor Moody hid the cup deep in the maze, only he knows the location. Our first place champions, Greyson King and Harry Potter, shall enter the maze first!" Everyone cheered and clapped for Greyson. He grinned and stood by one of the entrances to the maze. I felt my heart start to race as I walked up to the entrance of the maze. The hedge parted and I stepped in. I looked over my shoulder to see Moody pointing to his right as the hedge closed and everything went silent.

I started to walk when I came to a fork. I looked both ways and remembered what Moody did. I turned to the right.

**Ginny's POV**

The hedges closed behind Harry and my heart beat quickened.

"So do we just sit here?" I glared at Ron.

"Gin, he'll be fine." Ron said. I sighed and turned back to look at where Harry disappeared.

**Harry's POV**

My pace quickened with every noise that seemed to blare in my head. The path in front of me was foggy, so I had no idea what I would encounter. I felt as though the maze was leading me to my end, but I continued to push on. The sooner it was over, the better. I stopped dead to just think, think about where the hell I was going. Who am I joking… I'm in a damn maze. I wiped my nose and looked down to find a loose lace. I bent down to tie it when I heard a scream. I quickly stood up and ran. I came to an intersection and I heard the scream again. I turned to the way it was coming from and I found Fleur…seeming to be devoured by the hedge. I clawed at the hedge, trying to break the branches that engulfed her, but it was no use.

I stood up, pointed my wand to the sky and shouted, "_Periculum_!" Sparks flew out of my wand and I quickly put it away.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard a voice behind me.

I found Greyson behind me, slowly walking towards me, as if I was his prey. I stood firm.

"Helping Fleur, why do you care?"

"Mr. Harry Potter, getting all the fame, all the recognition…the hero," he sneered.

"I'm not just going to let something happen to her, I had to help."

"You're so full of it."

I shook my head and scoffed. I started walking the other way and Greyson followed me. I broke into a run and so did he. Just when I thought I'd lost him, I saw something shimmering through the hedges. I squinted and the fog started to seep in my line of vision. I snapped my head when I heard heavy breathing behind me.

"I'm not letting you get everything, Potter." Greyson spat onto the ground beside him. I backed away slowly.

"I know you know where it is… now tell me!" he shouted pointing his wand at me.

"Greyson, I honestly have no idea where it is. …lower your wand," I said calmly.

"The bloody hell I'll lower my wand! Now show me the—" Vines snapped out of the ground and thrashed at Greyson, grabbing his legs and pulling him to the ground.

**Ginny's POV**

"Alright, I got some Bertie's Botts and Licorice Wands, take your pick," Ron shuffled back to his seat with his hands full. Hermione reached for a licorice wand and Ced called the beans.

"Gin, you want anything?" Ron asked moving towards me. I didn't answer. "Gin, I know you're worried, but it's going to do Harry no good if you don't calm yourself." I let my shoulders sag, realizing he was right for once. I still didn't want anything to eat, but I did let myself relax a little. Ron put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Uh-oh, incoming," Cedric groaned and turned the other way. I opened my eyes and looked up to find Vanessa coming up to our bench.

"Well, hello everyone," she smiled smugly. We mumbled back in answer. "Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck, because I know you'll need it. I mean we all know that _my_ brother is going to win! He has so many skills! He's good at dueling and spells and makes good marks in all of his classes! Greyson is flawless and he's everything that..well..the other one lacks…"

That's when I realized my hand hurt.

**Harry's POV**

I panicked. I didn't want to leave him there, lashing about as the vines seizing him in their grasp. I wasn't going to let it end this way. I took a deep breath and pulled out my wand.

"_Reducto_!" a light flew from the tip and the vines withered away, shrinking back under the ground. Greyson was kneeling on the ground, catching his breath as I helped him up.

"Th-thanks, Harry," he breathed.

"Don't mention it." I started walking again, and the fog dissipated and I saw the shimmer again. My walk turned into a jog and I could hear Greyson trying to keep up with me. We reached the cup, stopped and stared. I looked over at Greyson and saw him start to lunge for the cup. I quickly followed and we both grasped the cup at the same time. I had a strange feeling in my abdomen and the world began to spin. We crashed onto the ground and the cup landed several feet away. I rubbed my head and sat up, looking around to find that we landed in a graveyard. I stood up quickly, panting, and frantically looking around for any suspicion as to why the cup, or the portkey, brought us here.

Greyson started to get up too and when he did, I noticed some dark figures emerging from behind one of the large tombstones. My scar turned white hot. I yelled and fell immediately to the ground clutching my head.

"Grey-Greyson get out of here! Now!" I shouted at him, wincing as my scar burned more.

"What's going on, Potter? I'm not leaving… I'm not letting you get all of the glory!" Greyson stumbled and gasped as he saw the dark figure. "Who are you?" he yelled drawing his wand.

"Kill him," something whispered.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!" The figure shouted, instantly killing Greyson. I shouted as he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

**Ginny's POV**

"Are you mad?" Vanessa breathed, holding her cheek.

"You bitch," I sneered lowly. "How dare you speak of Harry like that! How dare you speak of anyone like that, as if you know everything about everyone! You've always been a pain in everyone's ass and I'm tired of your shit!" I pulled my wand from my pocket.

**Harry's POV**

I was brought to my feet by the figure and shoved against the large tombstone where the statue gripped me tightly. The figure then moved to the middle where a fire was being started. It dropped something into the cauldron sitting on the flames and pulled its hood back. The unmistakable face of Peter Pettigrew slowly approached the cauldron and started mumbling words that I couldn't make out. My ears were ringing and all I could see was the bubbling substance and Pettigrew slice his hand off. I grimaced at the sight, but mostly at the pain I was in.

He approached me with his knife, holding it to my exposed arm. "The blood of the enemy, forcibly taken!" he made a small gash in my arm. He tipped the knife over the cauldron and tapped the blood into the substance. It bubbled furiously and I started screaming. The cauldron burst into flames and an embryonic shape formed in the air. It was surrounded by darkness and finally stood still for a while.

"My Dark Lord," Pettigrew bowed. _Voldemort_.

Voldemort sighed and opened his eyes like a newborn and looked around, breathing in his surroundings. He looked at his hands and touched his head.

"My wand, Wormtail. My wand."

"Yes, of course," he pulled it out and gracefully handed it to him. Voldemort grabbed his arm and pressed his wand to his mark. The mark appeared in the sky and the Death Eaters were instantly standing before him.

"Welcome everyone, my friends. It has been a long time hasn't it?" he paced around them. "I can't help but be…disappointed with you all!" He shouted. His voice quickened and his anger rose. "Not one of you searched for me!" He said in disgust.

"I found you, I returned!" Pettigrew said.

"You did it out of fear! Not loyalty!" he hissed. He turned away, his eyes glancing down at Greyson. "Oh, who do we have here? Such a pity…"

"How dare you!" I winced. Voldemort's head snapped up and bore holes into me.

"Harry! Oh, I had almost forgotten you were here! Welcome, Harry," he moved closer and my scar burned more, but I held the pain in. "A mother's love, dear sweet Lily gave her love to save you and I could never touch you! But, I can touch you!" His finger burned against my skin as I yelled in pain. He pulled his hand away and released me from the grasp of the statue.

"Get up! I'm sure your professors have taught you how to duel properly? Pick up your wand! Get up!" He glided away and I tried to make a run for the portkey, but I was soon caught.

"Don't even try to hide Harry, I want you to look at me when I kill you!"

I clenched my teeth and came out. I walked slowly to my place and looked up. "Fine. Let's duel." I raised my wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" He countered with the killing curse.

Our wands met at the middle and the pressure was intense. I gripped my wand with both hands and tried to push my force into the spell. When I felt his curse over powering mine, I pushed back harder and suddenly a transparent globe surrounded the ends of our spells. Lights flew out of the globe and landed on the ground, taking shapes of spirits. I saw one take Greyson's shape. Two suddenly flew out at the same time and landed next to me, taking the form of my parents. My father immediately started yelling in my ear.

"Harry! We can break the connection of the spells and end it, but you have only a few seconds to get to the portkey! Do you understand?" I nodded furiously.

"Take me back, Harry, please." Greyson said looking down. I shifted my eyes back to the spells' connection, not quite ready to let go.

"Let go, son. Let go."

I quickly released the spell and ran to Greyson's body. I called the portkey and made it out within little time.


	16. Remember

**Chapter 16: Remember**

**Harry's POV**

All I could hear was silence. No cheering, no clapping…silence. Then I heard screaming. I saw a girl run from the stands and run to Greyson's body. I quickly stood and my eyes scanned the stands for Ginny and the others. I gave a solemn look to Greyson's parents and moved out of the way. They were crying as well as countless other students. I looked at the stands again and I found my friends. They look at me with sadness and sympathy. No one moved out of their seats…they all bowed their heads.

Suddenly I was being dragged away from the scene by Professor Moody. He shoved me into his office and sat me down roughly. I started frantically talking about what had happened, about Voldemort coming back and all of the Death Eaters and everything. Moody listened intently and then started to shiver.

"Keep talking!" he said getting up and searching his cabinets and drawers full of bottles.

"I… don't have anything else to say, professor," I said watching him.

"Were there others?"

"I'm sorry, professor?"

"In the graveyard, were there others?" His eyes were pleading.

"I…didn't mention it being a graveyard, professor." Just then Dumbledore and Snape blasted through the door and shoved Moody into the nearest chair. Snape poured a thin liquid into his mouth and forced his mouth shut.

"Are you Alastar Moody?" Professor Dumbledore demanded.

"N-no," Moody stammered.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore shouted. Moody glanced at the large box that was wedged between two bookshelves. Snape flicked his wand and blasted the top off. We peered into a deep box that had a man sitting helplessly at the bottom.

"Don't worry Alastar, we'll get you out soon!" Dumbledore said down to him. The man nodded.

I looked over at "Moody" and saw his body writhing and shaking. He yelled and grimaced and morphed into another man.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore whispered.

"Show me your arm…" he hissed at me. Dumbledore yanked my arm and exposed my cut. "The Dark Lord has indeed returned," Crouch said with a sinister grin.

**Ron's POV**

"We are gathered here this evening to mourn the loss of Greyson King," Dumbledore said solemnly. "A hard working student, open minded, and a loved brother, son, and friend."

Professor Dumbledore looked at his hands and sighed heavily. "Now, the Ministry of Magic may not agree with me on this, but I think you deserve to know how he died, for it would be offensive to not think of his remembrance… Greyson King was killed by Lord Voldemort," he said calmly. "This sad time, this sorrow that we all feel, puts aside the differences between each and every one of us, because though we may not look the alike on the outside, our hearts beat the same."


	17. Only the Ashes Remain

Chapter 17: Only the Ashes Remain

Harry's POV

"Harry, may I have a word?" I heard Professor Dumbledore say standing at my doorway.

"Of course, professor," I said putting my jumper in my trunk and he walked further into the room.

"Now Harry, I bet you are wondering why I have asked to speak with you. It's nothing serious; I just have a few words. I have put you through terrible danger this year and for that I apologize. When your name was drawn out of the cup as your head master I should have put an end to it and not have let you compete."

I looked down. "Sir, when I was in the graveyard dueling with Voldemort, our spells sort of… connected in the middle…and I saw my parents and Greyson…" Dumbledore sat on my bed, looking at me with a wary eye.

"Magic does many things that can surprise us, but it cannot bring back the dead, Harry. I trust you understand that. I have no doubt that you saw their spirits, but they cannot come back," he said standing up. "Now, I shall leave you to finish packing. Have a lovely holiday, Harry." Professor Dumbledore gave me a small smile and disappeared from the room.

Kristin's POV

"Another year down," I said folding my last pair of socks into my trunk.

"And quite an eventful year if I might add," Hermione said snapping her trunk closed.

"You know if you take away the whole Voldemort coming back, Greyson dying and Harry almost dying it has been a pretty good year," I said as both Hermione and Ginny stared at me.

"Kris, this is why we worry about you," Ginny said turning back to her trunk.

"Ok you cannot deny that meeting new people was cool…. Even if the Beauxbatons were bitches," I mumbled.

"She only liked this year because she FINALLY got together with Ced." Hermione giggled.

"Shut it! At least I'm not dating my best friends brother!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Alright you two, if we don't hurry we are going to miss the train," Ginny said grabbing her trunk and walking out the door. I stuck my tongue out at Hermione one more time and she made a face back. We followed Ginny out the door and met up with Harry, Ron, and Cedric outside in the courtyard where everyone was saying goodbye. Soon, the Beauxbatons were off in their flying carriage and the Durmstrangs were submerging beneath the water.

"Hey," Cedric said walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek."Ready to go?"

"Yup," I said smiling, taking his hand as we walked towards the carriages.

**That's the end! Don't worry that's not all! Thank you for reading! love Brooke and Maggie**


End file.
